


Really?

by FairyNiamh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is very unhappy with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



“Really? This is what you call a Christmas Present? It’s not a very nice present if you ask me,” Danny growled at his potentially ex-lover.

Steve crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “No, I call that a saving your life tactic.”

“Do you really? Because I seem to recall you saying ‘Merry Christmas enjoy your present,’ right before you _shot me in the fucking arm_!”

“Now Danny, calm down. You’re overreacting… again. I was telling the perp, who was _holding you hostage_ , Merry Christmas before I shot _him_.”

“Really? Because it sure as hell felt like you shot me. I mean I am 99.9% positive that the blood rolling down my arm is my blood, not Verino’s and had you given me a chance I could have made sure you had a clean shot at HIM that was not thru me. Hear that at _him_ not at _me_.”

Steve reached up and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. “He had a gun to your head Danny. How in the world would you have gotten away from that?”

“Easy, you faint. Cashier friend of mine swore that it saved her life. Hell her place of employment even told her that if you ever get a gun put to your head, faint. No one wants to drag an unconscious body around as a hostage,” Danny said nodding firmly in his conviction.

Steve sat there staring at Danny as if he was a space alien or some unknown species. “You’re a cop trained in hand to hand… and you would have fainted?”

“Pretended to faint,” Danny corrected him. “That way you would have _had a clear shot_ when he dropped me.”

Steve held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I give up. I’m sorry I shot you.”

Danny glared at Steve and finally snorted. “Fine and I’m sorry I made you sleep on the couch.”

“But you didn’t make me sleep on the couch.”

“Oh, but that is where you will be sleeping tonight. Merry Christmas,” Danny said blithely as he walked away to get stitched up by the waiting paramedics.

“Well fuck,” Steve muttered before chasing after his lover. Maybe he could correct his mistake with pizza or something… somehow he doubted it. He hated Christmas.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's tactic for escaping is actually what I was trained to do when I was a cashier many years ago. I have never actually seen H50... just a few clips.


End file.
